Coincide
by green-ninja05
Summary: Koizumi Risa: Otani and I are best of friends. He likes Kanzaki-san. I love him. I confessed. Otani Atsushi: Koizumi is my best friend. I like Mayu Kanzaki. Koizumi confessed. And I don't know what to do... They belong on different sides. When will theirs coincide?


Konnichiwa again minna! I have a new short fic Lovely Complex! :D . This story is not a long-multi-fic like my other story, "Destined?". Maybe this will compost of about 5 chapters :)

I decided to change the style of writing, hope you somehow like and understand it :D.

Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. The said Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-sama.

* * *

**Coincide**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Horizon**

"Please accept my flowers and this gift!" An auburn-haired man offer. Everybody says a nasal 'aww..'. It is very sweet!

But, unfortunately, the lady on spot light is not me.

Many people, especially the male population, tease him. My bestfriend just blush. It is funny how he feel so embarrassed. I'll tease him later.

But, now, my heart hurts.

Because I really, really love him.

My bestfriend, Otani Atsushi.

I am angry at myself! Out of all people, I fell in love with my best friend! Screw this heart! It beats at wrong person!

Back to the scene.

My classmate, Mayu Kanzaki, is also embarrassed. Everybody, including her, including me, know that Otani's crush/love whatever you call it, is her. He confessed when we were in middle school! He admitted that his feelings towards her eventually grows that he build a courage to give her gift on her birthday.

And it is today.

_How lucky you are, Mayu Kanzaki._

But Mayu Kanzaki rejected him when he confessed way back in middle school. So, this best friend of mine, tried his best to win her heart.

But no success.

_Some people waste other people whom you considered the most important to you. _

. . . . . . . .

"Koizumi!"

Someone call my name. I turn around and see my brave bestfriend running towards me. Ugh. Heartbeat, please stop it.

Me: Oh, the brave one!

I act like I shield myself from him. I also position an 'All-Hail' pose. He raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Me: SO~, how did the flowers and the gift go?

"As usual, she accepted it."

Me: But, she never accepted your feelings right?

I give him a mocking voice.

"Shut up! It hurts you know, to be like this since middle school!"

Me:*whispher* Then give up on her.

"Huh, Koizumi? What did you say?"

Me: I said you are an idiot, for pursuing her for a long time.

"But because I love her Koizumi. You don't understand it, since you never experience love."

My heart hurts.

But I manage to say, "You never know."

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Otani, I know Kanzaki rejected your invitation, but don't drag me here instead of her!

"It's a waste, I brought these tickets yesterday."

He simply say, pulling me towards the plaza. Umibozou will having his concert there. I was thrilled as I heard the news, but when I knew Otani will ask _her _to come, I decided not to go. If I saw them together, _I don't know what I will do._

And now, here I am, being pulled by this shorty.

Yup, he is shorter than me.

And what it hurts most? When we were in middle school, he declared to our male classmates that he will never, _ever_, like me. Since I am an _amazon_ and he will always get insulted because of MY height. It's not my fault if I am THIS tall and he is THAT short! It was like I have no chance to be with him!

That is why, I never tell a single soul about my feelings toward him.

"Oh there you are!"

Scratch that. _Someone_ discovered my feelings toward him.

"Is this a date?" She asked excitedly as she pull her companion.

Me: Oh, hi, Nobu-chan, Chicharu-chan.

"So sweet!" Nobu-chan says with grin plastered on her face. Gross.

They are my girl bestfriends.

Actually, they became my friends when we finish our group project and this blabbering Nobu-chan read my deepest, treasured, secret diary. Together with Chiharu-chan (who was just dragged along), they discovered my feelings towards Otani-kun. They made fuss about it, and talk about it during recess and lunch, and sometimes during classes. That's how we became best of friends. And I guess I should be thankful they read that..or not.

Otani just say, "Don't say like that, Nobu."

Ouch. Heartbreak!

Me: Why are you here anyways?

"We are just walking around, Risa."

Ugh. Like I'll believe that. I know you _are _following me.

She glance at her watch and blabber, "Oh, we better go! Chiharu-chan and I will go shopping!" She automatically pull my other bestfriend who say, "Goodbye, Risa-chan and Otani-kun."

As they disappear, a text message beep on my phone.

* * *

**From**: Nobu-chan

**Message:** Go! Do your best, daughter! :D

* * *

Ugh. No chance, Nobu.

. . . . . . . .

"Man! That was one of his best!" Otani shout as he pose a 'rocker' sign.

Me: Oh that's right, Otani! He even pulled us on the stage to sing with him!

And there was silence.

But he said something that make my heart beat abnormally.

"Glad I bring you along.."

Are you saying that you are glad Kanzaki-san said 'no'?

"Oh! Come with me, I'll show you something."

. . . . . . .

Me: Otani, where are we going?

I am pulled again by this shorty in a hill. It is just a small hill. Like 20 steps to reach the peak.

Me: Otani, it is already late. And it soooo cold.

"Just wait."

Me: Why are we standi—WOW!

The coldness and the exhaustion are gone in an instant.

Fireflies start to fly all over the place. I am almost blinded with their enormous light. Green, small lights that seem twinkling on darkness.

Me: Wow! It is so beautiful!

I spread my palm in the midair and a firefly land on my fingertip.

"I know. I discovered this place last year. Think of it as a thank-you gift for accompanying me today."

Me: You are so sweet, Otani."

"Urgh. Don't say things like that. So creepy."

But I do not mind his comment.

Me: Thank you. I love it.

I forget everything about Kanzaki. That I am just a_ replacement_ of her. I don't mind my heartbreaks, that I have no chance for him. I forgot h _loves _Kanzaki-san.

I think this is the right time.

To confess.

To tell what I feel towards him.

Me: You know, Otani. You are a kind person.

"What are you saying? You've just realized it? I thought you knew it since middle school!"

Me: You are the kindest person I've met. You are always laughing like an idiot with me. You are caring, you are sweet. You are fun to be with.

"Koizumi-"

Me: That is why I like you!

Pause.

"Huh? I like you too Koizumi. You know, you are the only one who I'll be sharing my craziness on Umibozou, right?"

Me: No, no, Otani. You got it wrong.

"How can I be wrong?"

Me: I like you! I mean, I love you since we were in middle school! Romantically, I mean! I love you!

All I can do is look at him with my feelings welling up inside me.

"I love you, Otani.."

I said it as sweetest as possible.

But my best friend just said,

"Eh?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

I chose a present verb, I don't know if that works in writing stories. =)

Thank you for reading!

by  
green-ninja05  
June 2014


End file.
